Gravity Falls: Interview
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Join cast of Gravity Falls as their interview on TV...*Goes with Gravity Falls: Bloopers*
1. Dipper Pines

Gravity Falls: Interviews - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's a new Gravity Falls fic. I had this idea when I was working on the latest chapter of my Bloopers. This interview fic goes with the Gravity Falls: Bloopers. Each character will be interviewed so do not worry lol. If you have any questions for Mabel Pines for chapter two put them in the review and they might appear in her interview. Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Please enjoy the interviews!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dipper Pines

Amanda Lee: Hello everyone and welcome to the Big News in Little Town; I'm you're host Amanda Lee!

Audience: (Cheers)

Amanda Lee: "Today we have a very special guest. He just started filming his new hit Disney Show. And did I mention he was only just twelve years old? Please welcome Dipper Pines!

Audience: (Cheers)

Dipper: Hello everyone! *Sits down across from Amanda*

Amanda Lee: Dipper it's so great to have you here today!

Dipper: It's great to be here Amanda.

Amanda Lee: Okay so you just started filming Season One of your new hit Disney show Gravity Falls. Tell us about it.

Dipper: Well it's a lot of fun defiantly, the cast and crew are amazing and we just have fun working on the show.

Amanda Lee: That sounds awesome! Now tell me about some of the things we can expect in season one?

Dipper: I can't give to much away; but there will defiantly be a lot of mysteries, and monsters for sure!

Amanda Lee: Oh sound interesting; now what's it like to work on a show with your sister? Who I believed is you're twin?

Dipper: Yes Mabel's my twin; and to work on a show with her is just great; we always have a lot of fun together.

Amanda Lee: Cool, who would you say is funnier between you two.

Dipper: I would have to say Mabel; she's always cracking jokes with everyone; and she always has some kind of comeback to anything anyone says and she just makes everyone's day.

Amanda Lee: Wish I had a sister like that, now let's talk about you...

Audience: (Cheers)

Amanda Lee: They apparently want to talk about you! *Gesturing towards Audience*

Dipper: Apparently! *Smiles and waves to the crowd.*

Amanda Lee: So Dipper what is your favorite thing about filming Gravity Falls?

Dipper: I would have to say everything; everyone who works on the show is amazing and all of the fans are amazing to!

Audience: (Cheers)

Girls From Audience: WE LOVE YOU DIPPER!

Amanda Lee: You have some pretty amazing fans; next question; what's it like working with three teenagers who are older?

Dipper: Soos, Wendy, and Robbie are like family and sure we always pull pranks and stuff on one another on set, but I know I can always go to any of them for any advice and I'm really thankful to have them as part of our extended family.

Amanda Lee: Sounds like you get along with everyone on set. What is your favorite thing to do between takes?

Dipper: My favorite thing to do between takes would have to be exploring. Mabel and I always go over to other sets on the block for Disney and we always end up in a water balloon fight with everyone and we just have fun with it.

Amanda Lee: I see, now what would be your favorite Disney set to visit; and if you could guest star in one of their shows, who's show would you guest star in?

Dipper: I love visiting the Phineas and Ferb set, and the Jessie set. I would also want to get star in either one of those.

Amanda Lee: You have a lot of upcoming new episodes for the season; what was your favorite to film?

Dipper: Gee. They were all fun to film; but I'm gonna go with a certain one.

Amanda Lee: Oh...which is?

Dipper: Like I said I can't give too much away but there's an episode that involves a carpet and a bunch of mishaps happen.

Audience: (Oh...)

Amanda Lee: Sounds Awesome! Well now were gonna take questions from the audience. What do you say?

Dipper: I say awesome I want to hear from my fans! *waves at everyone*

Amanda Lee: Okay well if you guys have any questions please ask; little girl in the blue in the front.

Girl in blue: Hi Dipper my name is Cassy and I'm a huge fan. I was wondering if you and Candy were dating?

Amanda Lee: Oh, good question.

Dipper: Thanks Cassy I'm glad you like the show, and no were not dating but I wouldn't mind.

Amanda Lee: Sounds like someone has a crush.

Dipper: Oh...it's nothing.

Amanda Lee: Thank you Cassy for your question. Okay boy in the middle with the red hat.

Boy in Red Hat: Hi my name is Danny and I was wondering if you're sister was single?

Audience, Dipper, and Amanda Lee: (Laughs thinking it's cute)

Dipper: Hi Danny and to be honest yes my sister is single.

Amanda Lee: Thank you Danny for your cute question. Okay four more questions. Little girl in the back.

Little Girl in the Back: Hi Dipper my name Samantha I wanted to say I love you! And I was also wondering if the show is gonna have a second season?

Dipper: Well thank you Samantha, and yes the show has been renewed for a second season and were finishing up the first season as well.

Amanda Lee: Awesome question can't wait for season two!

Little Girl in the Back: Thanks Dipper!

Amanda Lee: Okay girl in the green sweater you're up!

Girl in Green Sweater: Hello Dipper my name is Callie and I was thinking that you and Wendy seem really close on the show, are you and her close when you're not filming?

Amanda Lee: I was wondering that too!

Dipper: Hello Callie and to answer you're question yes me and Wendy are close on and off set and she's defiantly like an older sister to me and Mabel and we both look up to her.

Amanda Lee: Good answered thank you Callie. Okay two more questions, boy in the Gravity Falls shirt.

Boy in Gravity Falls Shirt: My name is Zack and me and my friends were wondering how you get you're outfit the way you have it since it's always the same every episode?

Audience (Oh...Looks at Dipper with interest)

Dipper: Well Zack we have Tiana who is our wardrobe department and she actually makes all of our outfits. My vest is actually stuffed with pillow feathers for the softness, and then it' sewed together. Tiana also has many duplicates of everyone's outfits. So it's really cool to see how she puts them together.

Amanda Lee: Interesting, I did not know that at all! Thank you Zack. Okay last question from the audience, little boy in the middle with the black hair.

Little boy with Black Hair: Hi Dipper my name is Tanner and I was wondering if you had any future plans in making music?

Dipper: Hello Tanner and I want to hopefully make music in the future but right now I just want to focus on my acting and the show until we get further into it.

Amanda Lee: Well thanks Tanner; and sadly that's all the time we have for questions. Thank you Dipper for taking you're time and coming onto the show it was a blast having you.

Dipper: Thanks for having me Amanda!

Audience: (Cheers)

Amanda: The lovely Dipper Pines everyone. And do not forget to catch new episode of Gravity Falls on Friday's at 8/7c.

Audience: (Cheers as Dipper walks off.)

Amanda Lee: Thanks for joining us on Big News in Little Town. I'm you're host Amanda Lee and do not forget to join us next week when we interview the other famous Mystery Twin Mabel Pines!

* * *

**A/N - Well there's the first interview. I hope you liked it. Like I said since Mabel's next if you have any questions for her please fell free to write them in the review and they might appear in her interview. But thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Mabel Pines

Gravity Falls: Interviews - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! And wow thanks for all the reviews you guys are AMAZING! Anyway time for Mabel's interview please enjoy. Firstly I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mabel Pines

Amanda Lee: Well hello and welcome back to Big News in Little Town! Today we have another special guest with us! This girl is pretty much loveable; she's funny and kind, not to mention she's the other half of the Mystery Twins!

Audience: (Cheers)

Amanda Lee: Please welcome Mabel Pines everybody!*Claps*

Audience: (cheers as Mabel walks onto set.)

Amanda Lee: Hello Mabel, and welcome!

Mabel: Thanks for having me Amanda; I'm really excited about this!

Amanda Lee: No problem it's great to have you! Okay so down to the questions are you ready?

Mabel: I was boring ready!

Amanda Lee: (laughs) Well Mabel the first as always; what's it like to be filming Gravity Falls?

Mabel: Well it's a lot of fun and to be honest we mess up a lot; but we just laugh at it. Everyone on set is amazing and we love everything that we do. It's like were bringing a whole different world alive and we love every minute of it!

Audience: (Cheers)

Amanda Lee: Well that sounds absolutely wonderful Mabel! So what's your favorite part about the show?

Mabel: My favorite part would have to be the mysteries and the monsters; it's so cool to see how they bring it to life!

Amanda Lee: Sounds cool, another question. Now you work with your brother on the show, tell us, what's that like?

Mabel: Well working with Dipper is amazing. We love everything we do, and we just hang out all the time. So it's like were never apart and even off set were still together. So basically we never leave one another and this show helps us bond even more and everyone is like a second family. It's just perfect!

Audience: (Cheers)

Amanda Lee: Wow you're lucky hu?

Mabel: I am and I'm really thankful for everything I get to do. I couldn't ask for anything else.

Amanda Lee: So the question everyone wants to know, what can we expect from Mabel in season one?

Mabel: Well you can expect a lot of silliness, that's for sure. Also a lot of sparkles for Mabel as well.

Amanda Lee: Sound like you're one fun girl! Okay another question, We heard a lot from you're brother that you guy's visit other Disney Channel shows. What's your favorite set to visit and why?

Mabel: To be honest my favorite set to visit would have to be the Austin & Ally set. Mainly because I'm a fan of that show, and plus I like the cast a lot and it's cool to be able to go and visit them when we can.

Amanda Lee: I wish I could visit the Disney set's like you! Don't you guys?

Audience: (Cheers and agrees)

Amanda Lee: Mabel word is you guys film for long hours. What's your favorite thing to do between takes?

Mabel: My favorite thing to do between takes would mostly be hanging out with everyone.

Amanda Lee: So you have many episodes coming up for Gravity Falls; what was your favorite to film?

Mabel: There's just so many it's hard to choose. But I would have to say the one where got to work with wax statues, can't give too much away after all, if you know what I mean?

Amanda Lee: Sounds interesting! Well now Mabel were gonna start taking questions from the audience, are okay with that?

Mabel: Totally!

Amanda Lee: Okay well the first question is from Girl with the red hair.

Girl With Red Hair: Hello Mabel my name is Carly, and I am a huge fan and I find you Amazing! I was wondering if you made your own sweaters?

Mabel: Well thank you Carly. And I do sometimes make my own sweaters. Also Tiana will sometimes find an ordinary sweater and turn it into something amazing. So basically we both work together and make them.

Amanda Lee: Thank you Carly for your question, I did not know you made some of your sweaters.

Mabel: I do love to knit!

Amanda Lee: Okay the next question will come from the girl in a kitten sweater!

Girl in Kitten Sweater: Mabel you're my role model! My name is Kristen and I was wondering if ever herd of Fanfiction and ever read any fics on your guys show?

Amanda Lee: Oh...that's a good one.

Mabel: Thank you Kristen and I love you're sweater. And yes I hear of fanfiction and me and Dipper will sometimes browse through read some stories; we've read a lot of good ones!

Amanda Lee: Wow look at that (laughs). Okay another from the young boy in the front row.

Boy in Front Row: Hello Mabel my name is Tyler, would you go out with me!?

Audience, Amanda Lee (Laughs) Mabel (Blushes)

Amanda Lee: Aw...looks like you got yourself and admire!

Mabel: Hi Tyler and I'm flattered, I really am, it's just I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment. But thank you!

Audience: (laughs and claps)

Amanda Lee: Aw...that was adorable. Next is the boy with the fire truck shirt on! What's your question?

Boy in Fire truck Shirt: What's up Mabel my name is Max, and well in the show we learn that Dipper's name is his nickname, and I was wondering if you knew Dipper's real name?

Mabel: Well Max I'm good thanks for asking, and to be honest I don't know Dipper's real name, none of us do.

Audience (Began to whisper and mummer)

Amanda Lee: Well someone needs to know right?

Mabel: Well our parents know but we've all called him Dipper for so long that we never use his real name, even Dipper doesn't remember his real name. He always just uses Dipper.

Amanda Lee: Well thank you Mac for your very interesting question! And sadly that is all the time we have for questions!

Audience (Aw...)

Amanda Lee: Thanks for joining us on Big News in Little Town! Do not forget to catch Gravity Falls on Friday's at 8/7c.

Mabel: Thanks for having me Amanda! (Stands up and hugs Amanda Lee and walks off set)

Amanda Lee: The lovely Mabel Pines everyone! (Cheers) Join use next week when we have special guest Stanford Pines! I'm Amanda Lee and this is Big News in Little Town! Thanks for coming and watching!

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter two and Mabel's interview. I hope you liked it. Anyway Stan is next and if you have any questions for him fell free to place them in the reviews, they might appear. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW! - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Stanford Pines

Gravity Falls: Interviews - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three. Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys are AWESOME!:) Anyway I had to write the story in a diffrent way because apparently it was breaking rules, so I fixed it andthere's just some detail after people talking so it's like a real conversation. But the story is still an interview. Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. Please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Stanford Pines

"Welcome back to Big News in Little Town! I'm you're host Amanda Lee!" Amanda said with a giant smile.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Today we have another special quest from televions hit Disney Channel series Gravity Falls." Amanda explained once more.

Audience: (Cheers)

"He not only is an uncle in real life but on the show as well. Not to mention he's kind of a interesting person..." Amanda added.

Audience: (Laughs)

"Please welcome, Stanford Pines everyone!" Amanda exclaimed as she began to clap her hands together.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Well hello Amanda it's great to be here!" Stan said as he walked over, hugged Amanda, and sat down.

"It's great to have you on the show Stan. Are you ready for some questions?" Amanda asked as she looked at Stan.

"Most defiantly." Stan answered as he looked around the studio.

"Okay firstly the most common question, what is like to film Gravity Falls?" Amanda asked as she read the card.

"It's awesome, all the kids are really talented and cool, and everyone just gets along for most of the time!" Stan explained.

"Sounds like fun. Now we understand you're Dipper and Mabel's uncle on the show, but are you their uncle in real life too? The audience would like to know." Amanda stated as she nodded towards the audience.

"To be honest Amanda, I am their uncle in real life. And I love my great niece and great nephew a lot!" Stan explained with a smile on his face.

Audience: (Aw...)

"Isn't that great folks? Okay what can we expect from Stan in season one?" Amanda asked with sudden interest as she looked at Stan.

"You can expect a lot of weirdness, and a very interesting person like you said." Stan said as he laughed a bit.

"Okay; what is your favorite thing about filming the show?" Amanda asked once more as she looked at the cards she had.

"The kids; there defiantly my favorite thing about filming the show. I just love being around them." Stan explained with full honesty.

Audience: (Aw...)

"Well isn't that wonderful everyone, seems like Stan has a soft spot." Amanda said as she laughed a bit with Stan.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Now Stan we know everyone visits one another on the Disney set's. Have you visited any other sets besides you're own, and if so what show would you want to guest star in?" Amanda asked as she took a sip of her glass of water.

"That's a grea question Amanda, and yes I have seen other Disney sets. My favorite set would have to be the Jessie set, only because when all the kids from all the other shows come together there and it's really fun to be around. So I would say I would want to guest star in Jessie defiantly." Stan explained as he smiled at the thought once more.

"Nice answer. Okay so we understand you guys film a lot; what do you do in between takes?" Amanda asked.

"Well I always hang with everyone, and we'll either hang in Dipper's dressing room, or Mabel's." Stan added as he looked at Amanda.

"Sounds fun! Now let's talk about you. How did you get the role for yourself on the show?" Amanda asked as the audience went quiet for a minute.

"I'm really close with a guy who works at Disney and he called me up. He told me about this new show named Gravity Falls their filming, and he thought I would be perfect for the uncle, so I came and tried out and I got the part." Stan explained with a smile once more as he took a sip from his glass of water this time.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Fabulous! You have a lot of upcoming new episodes; what one was your favorite to film?" Amanda asked with interest.

"I can't say too much like everyone else, but it would have to be one were working on at the moment, it's a lot of fun and there's a couple people guest staring, and a bunch of guys ha-ha." Stan laughed with Amanda as he finished his answer.

"Sounds awesome! Stan were gonna take it to the audience. Are you ready?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"Of course, ready as always." Stan stated as he looked at the audience.

"Okay first up is the little boy with the green hat." Amanda said as the boy stood up and grabbed a mic.

"Hello Stan; my name is Jason and I was wondering if you're show will be doing any cross over's?" Jason asked.

"Well Jason; we want to do a cross over with other show's; maybe the Scooby-Doo gang; that would be cool!" Stan answered as Amanda smiled.

"That would be cool; okay thanks Jason for your question." Amanda said. "Next is the little girl in the pink tu-to." Amanda explained as the girl stood up as well.

"Hi Stan; my name is Ally, and I was wondering if you and Gideon were friends in real life un-like the show?" Ally asked.

"A good question Ally, and to be honest we are sort of friends in real life, we get a long ever now and then and sometimes we have our differences. Were just like everyone else." Stan explained as Ally sat down.

Audience (Oh...)

"Excellent question Ally thanks so much. Okay the girl in the Mabel costume; you're up!" Amanda yelled with happiness.

"Hi Stan; my name is Alex and I noticed that in the show you seem to know something that the kids don't; is that true?" Alex asked as she and everyone else went quiet and looked at Stan.

"You see Alex I can't really give anything away from the show; but I will let you know that something is up with my character." Stan explained with a smile.

Audience: (Oh...)

"Thank you Alex for your question. Two more questions. Okay boy with the red hair; you're up!" Amanda stated as she pointed to the kid who stood up.

"Hello Stan, my name is Tyler and I'm a huge fan of you and I was wondering if you knew anything about the season final? I hear it's coming soon and I'm really excited for it!" Tyler exclaimed as he smiled.

"Well thank you Tyler I'm glad you love the show. And I know a little bit about the season final but not a lot; the producers are working on it and they won't let anyone know until we film it." Stan explained with a smile and a small laugh.

"Thank you Tyler for your question. One more. And the girl in the full orange outfit." Amanda stated as she pointed.

"Hello Stan; my name is Stefanie, and me and my kids love watching the show together. I was wondering if you had any plans after Gravity Falls?" Stefanie asked as people looked at her and then back at Stan.

"Well thanks for watching the show Stefanie and at the moment no, all I want to worry about is the show." Stan explained.

"Okay folks sadly that's all the time we have for today. Thank you Stan Pines for coming onto the show. And join us next week on Big News in Little Town as we interview Soos from Gravity Falls." Amanda stated as the show ended.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter three. See written dffrently but same story lol :) This is how it will be written from now on. Oh and Soos is next in the interview so if yuo have any questions for Soos feel free to ask him! Anyway thanks for reading please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Soos

Gravity Falls: Interviews - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter! Also sorry for the four day wait I got really busy and my best friend Austin got us tickets to see Taylor Swift live in Nashville and we meet her! We just got back from the concert and it was amazing as well Taylor was amazing even more in person she was really nice!:) Anyway I hope you like this chapter on Soos. I wrote this in Nashville since I'm there now lol :) ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Soos

"Welcome back to Big News in Little Town; I'm your host Amanda Lee!" Amanda yelled with happiness.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Today we have our fourth guest from Gravity Falls. He's known as a great friend; an employee; and a really cool guy!" Amanda shouted with a smile. "Please welcome Soos!" Amanda yelled again.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Hello Amanda great to be here!" Soos exclaimed as he walked onto set and hugged Amanda and sat down.

"It's great to have you here Soos; I'm excited to meet you." Amana said. "Are you ready for some questions?" Amanda asked.

"You know it dude!" Soos exclaimed as he solute Amanda; Amanda let out a small laugh.

"Okay the common question; what's it like to film Gravity Falls?" Amanda asked as she leaned forwards in her chair.

"It's amazing!" Soos said with a smile. "I love getting to do a job where we please people and working together is fun!" Soos stated as well.

"Awesome. Okay what is like plying yourself on a TV show?" Amanda asked with interest.

"I think it's cool because in the end I learn something new every day about not only my character but myself as well." Soos explained as he took a sip of his water.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Seems they agree with you ha-ha." Amanda said with a laugh; Soos laughed as well. "Next question; what can we expect from Soos in season one?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"Well a lot of randomness for sure. Also a lot of silliness." Soos explained as he waved to people in the audience.

"That's great so you're like an older Mabel but a boy version?" Amanda asked as Soos laughed and nodded.

"Yeah only Dipper has more of the boy version covered." Soos said with a small laugh.

Audience: (Laughs...)

"That's funny. But I want to know; what is your favorite thing about filming?" Amanda asked as she sat back in her chair.

"My favorite thing about filming is the mess up's. We always end up messing up one way or another and we just laugh about it and something always happens." Soos explained with a bigger smile as he chuckled to himself.

"Okay so we learned that everyone has visited other Disney shows. What is your favorite set to visit and if you could guest star in one show what show would it be?" Amanda asked as she looked at Soos.

"Well to be honest I love the Phineas and Ferb set and I would guest star in the show for sure!" Soos said with happiness.

"Interesting so far everyone said Jessie or Austin & Ally but I think Phineas and Ferb would be awesome to do as well." Amanda stated with a laugh. "What do you guys think?" Amanda asked as she turned towards the audience.

Audience: (Cheers...)

"They agree." Soos said as he and Amanda laughed.

"Yes so we understand you take breaks and stuff when shooting. What do you do in between takes?" Amanda asked again.

"Well I like to hang out with everyone from Disney and sometimes I chill in my dressing room." Soos explained as he took another sip of his water.

"Cool. Okay let's talk about you." Amanda said as she took a sip of her water as well.

Audience: (Cheers...)

Girls from Audience: (WE LOVE YOU SOOS)

"So Soos how did you get the role of yourself for Gravity Falls?" Amanda asked as she crossed her legs.

"I've always wanted to be an actor when I was little. So I've always kept an eye out for Disney auditions and when I saw Gravity Falls come up I begged my parents to let me audition for the role of myself and well the rest is history." Soos explained with a smile.

"Amazing truly amazing!" Amanda said with a smile as well. "Now we understand you guys have a lot of upcoming new episodes; what was your favorite one to film?" Amanda said with wounder.

"Well they already showed The Ledgen of the Gobbelwonker and that was my favorite to shoot." Soos explained once more.

"That's awesome Soos. Okay were gonna go to the audience for questions are you ready?" Amanda asked.

"Absolutely!" Soos exclaimed with a smile as he solute her again.

"Okay little boy in the Gravity Falls Soos shirt!" Amanda called as the boy took a mic and stood up.

"Hi Soos my name is Scott and I am a huge fan of you! I was wondering if the guy at the telepathy tent who works or Gideon is a threat you at all?" Scott asked with interest.

"Thank you Scott for watching the show. And to be honest no we never even see each other anyways." Soos explained with a smile and Scott sat back down.

"Thank you Scott for your question. Okay little girl in the back with the blue hat." Amanda called out.

"Hello Soos my name is Alisi and your show is awesome! I was wondering if you knew more about the mythical creatures and other stuff then you let on the show?" Alisi asked into the mic as she stood and smiled.

"Oh; interesting question." Amanda said with a look.

Audience: (Oh...)

"Hello Alisi and thanks for watching the show as well. And to be honest there is something up with Soos but that's all I can say; can't give to much away." Soos explained as Alisi sat down.

"Thanks for your question Alisi. Okay next up is the little girl in the front with the red sweater." Amanda pointed out.

"Hi my name is Canada and well I wanted to know what you thought of all the cast members?" Canada asked with a smile.

"Well Canada I like your name; and I love all the cast members there amazing!" Soos exclaimed with honesty.

"Two more questions and thank you Canada. Okay boy in the leather outfit your up." Amanda said as she took a drink of water.

"Soos I am a huge fan; your my favorite on the show; my name is Dustin; and I was wondering what you do to get into character?" Dustin asked with a smile and a wave to Soos.

"Thanks Dustin for being a fan! Also I go over my lines a few times and me and Dipper always put our hands in and well this is kind of nerdy but we shout NEVER FORGET THE FALLS IN GRAVITY FALLS!" Soos exclaimed as mimicked his and Dipper's prep.

Audience (Laughs...)

"One more question and thanks Dustin for your question. Okay little boy with the Mo hock." Amanda pointed out once more.

"Hello my name is Devon and I was wondering what you did when you didn't work on the show?" Devon asked.

"Well Devon sometimes the cast will hang out at someone's house or I'll hang with my family." Soos explained with a smile.

"Well Devon thank you for your question." Amanda said with a smile. "Sadly this is all the time we have for Soos this week." Amanda said as she stood up.

Audience: (Aw...)

"Join us next week on Big News in Little Town when we interview Wendy Corduroy! And remember to catch Gravity Falls on Disney Channel Fridays at 8/7c. I'm your host Amanda Lee!" Amanda yelled as the cameras turned off.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter four. Wendy's next so any questions for Wendy feel free to ask. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Wendy Corduroy

Gravity Falls: Interviews - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls. Please ENJOY chapter five on Wendy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Wendy Corduroy

"Hello and welcome back to Big New in Little Town! I'm your host Amanda Lee!" Amanda yelled with a smile.

Audience: (Cheers)

"So far we had four amazing guest stars in this show and were about to have our fifth." Amanda explained with happiness.

Audience: (Cheers)

"She plays as an employee; she's known as a love interest for two boys; and she's an awesome friend!" Amanda yelled as she looked at the camera. "Please welcome Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls!" Amana yelled as Wendy walked onto set.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Thanks for having me Amanda." Wendy stated as she hugged Amanda and they both sat down in the seats on the set.

"It's great to have you Wendy." Amanda said as she sat down. "Okay first question as always; are you ready?" Amanda asked.

"As ready as always!" Wendy exclaimed as she and Amanda let out a laugh together.

"Okay what's it like to film Gravity Falls?" Amanda asked as she smiled again.

"It's a lot of fun; the twins are amazing as well as everyone else; and we just have a great time filming." Wendy said with a smile.

"Amazing! Sounds like fun! What's it like to play yourself on the show?" Amanda asked with interest.

"It's really cool because in the end I always learn something new about myself." Wendy explained with a laugh.

"Great; same answer as Soos hu?" Amanda asked as Wendy nodded. "Okay What can we expect from Wendy in season one?"

"You can expect a normal teenager." Wendy explained as she took a sip of her water. "I mean Wendy may live in the town but she's a normal teenager and she's defiantly doesn't like to do much work." Wendy explained with a laugh.

Audience: (Laughs...)

"Well most teenagers are like that." Amanda said as Wendy agreed with Amanda.

"Yup." Wendy said as the two laughed.

"Another question for you Wendy; what is your favorite thing about filming?" Amanda asked as she crossed her legs.

"My favorite thing about filming is the sets. It's really cool how everything is built and brought to life." Wendy explained.

"That is an excellent answer Wendy." Amanda said with a smile. "Now we know you guys visit other sets; which set is your favorite and what show would you want to guest star on?" Amanda asked as she took another sip of water.

"I would say I really like the new Disney set Liv & Maddie." Wendy explained. "It's just so colorful and I everyone on the set is really funny and amazing and I would love to be a guest star on the show." Wendy added as she took a drink as well.

"That's a great idea." Amanda said with a smile. "Okay we understand you work a long time on the show. What do you like to do between takes?" Amanda asked with interest as she leaned backwards into her chair.

"Well we all just hang out with one another and we have fun on set and that's what I like to do between takes." Wendy explained with a smile. "If I'm not hanging with the kids on our set I'm hanging with other Disney kids." Wendy added.

"That's awesome so I see you get along with everyone?" Amanda asked as she looked at her note cards.

"Yeah everyone on Disney is really nice." Wendy explained with an even bigger smile.

"Cool; okay let's talk about you now." Amanda said as she leaned forward.

Audience: (Cheers)

"They want to talk about you." Amanda said as she gestured to the audience.

"Apparently." Wendy said with a wave towards the audience.

Guy from audience: (I LOVE YOU WENDY!)

"So we want to know, how did you get the role for yourself on the show?" Amanda asked as everyone went quiet.

"Well my mom introduced me into theater when I was five and I've always been interested in acting since then. So we moved to California three years ago and when I saw auditions for the show I tried out." Wendy explained with a smile.

"That's amazing." Amanda said as Wendy nodded. "You have a lot of upcoming episodes for the show; what was your favorite to film?" Amanda asked as she laid her cards down on the table next to them.

"Can't give too much away like everyone else. But there's one where we all got a haunted store and it was really fun to do." Wendy explained as she laughed to herself at the memories.

"Fabulous!" Amanda exclaimed. "Wendy were gonna go to the audience now; are you ready?" Amanda asked with interest.

"Yes I love our fans." Wendy said as she waved to everyone.

"Okay the little girl in the Stan fez your up!" Amanda pointed out with a smile.

"Hi Wendy my name is Miku and I was wondering who you thought was the best singer on the show?" Miku asked into the mic as she stood and smile.

"Well Miku I like your name it's different and I would say either between Robbie or Mabel." Wendy explained with a smile.

"Thank you Miku for your question. Okay little girl in the Mabel costume your up!" Amanda exclaimed as she sat back.

"Hello Wendy I love all of you guys on Gravity Falls; I was here last week for Soos; and my name is Alisi and I was wondering what is like to date Robbie on the show?" Alisi asked into the mic as she stood.

"Thank you Alisi for watching the show and well Robbie is an interesting person and he's not that bad once you get to know him." Wendy explained with a smile.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Thanks for your question Alisi; okay little boy with the red hair your up." Amanda stated.

"Hi Wendy my name is Henry and I think you really pretty. I also was wondering if you and Dipper were more than friends?" Henry asked with a smile.

Audience: (Oh...)

"I Henry and thanks so much for the compliment. And to be honest I only see Dipper as a brother nothing more." Wendy said.

"Thanks for your question Henry." Amanda said as Wendy took a drink of water.

"Two more questions. Little girl in the bright sweater in the front your up!" Amanda stated as the girl stood up.

"Hello Wendy your my favorite on Gravity Falls and my name is Tammy. I was wondering if you knew about the secretes of Gravity Falls like Dipper and Mabel do?" Tammy asked into the mic.

"Well Tammy thank you for being a fan and I can't give too much away. But Wendy is so far just a normal teen." Wendy said.

"Thanks for your question Tammy; one more; little boy in the Wendy hat." Amanda said with a smile once more.

"Hi Wendy my name is Matthew and I was wondering if you were going to be in any more shows or anything?" Matthew asked into the mic as he stood and the audience went quiet.

"Well Matthew I do want to guest star in hopefully other shows; but for now I just wanna stick with Gravity Falls." Wendy explained with a smile.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Thank you Matthew for your question and thank you everyone for coming. Sadly we are out of time." Amanda said.

Audience: (Aw...)

"Join us next week when we interview Little Gideon! Remember to catch new episodes of Gravity Falls on Disney Channel Fridays at 8/7C! I'm your host Amanda Lee!" Amanda yelled as the camera's turned off.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter five. Little Gideon is next so feel free to ask any questions you have for him. Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Little Gideon

Gravity Falls: Interviews - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six. Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY chapter six!:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Little Gideon

"Hello everyone and welcome back to Big News in Little Town! I'm your host Amanda Lee!" Amanda yelled with a smile.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Today we have a guest who is known on Gravity Falls. However he isn't normal; and he's kind of the Villian of the show." Amana explained with happiness. "Please welcome Little Gideon!" Amanda yelled as Gideon came onto set.

"Why hello everyone!" Gideon exclaimed as he hugged Amanda and the two sat down.

Audience: (Cheers)

"So Gideon we understand you're the Villian of the show; tell us; what is like to film Gravity Falls?" Amanda asked with interest.

"Well it's a lot fun; and I'm glad I get to be a part of an amazing group of talented people." Gideon explained with a smile.

"That's awesome Gideon!" Amanda yelled with a smile. "So what's it like to play yourself on the show?" Amanda asked again.

"It's really fun because I just get to be myself and I just have fun putting a twist on who I'm not you know." Gideon said.

"Fantastic! Sounds like you really love playing yourself on the show." Amanda stated with her smile.

Audience: (Cheers)

"I do; it's really great; and I'm really lucky." Gideon said with happiness.

"Tell me Gideon; do you know more about Stan then you let on in the show?" Amanda asked as everyone went quiet.

"Well to be honest; I can't give too much away; but Gideon does know something's up." Gideon answered with a grin.

Audience: (Oh...)

"Sounds amazing Gideon!" Amanda exclaimed as Gideon smiled. "So what's your favorite thing about filming?" Amanda asked.

"I would have to say the costumes. Everyone just puts a lot of work into them and their amazing!" Gideon exclaimed.

"Fabulous!" Amanda shouted as she and Gideon laughed. "Now we know you visit other sets; what's your favorite to visit; and which show would you guest star in if you could?" Amanda asked as she took a sip of water.

"To be honest my favorite set is the Good Luck Charlie set." Gideon said with excitement. "It's so colorful; and it's never boring there or on the Jessie set but I still like the Good Luck Charlie set better. Plus Bridgit is amazing!" Gideon added with a smile.

"So your friends with Bridgit?" Amanda asked as Gideon nodded. "That's awesome." Amanda added with a smile.

"Yeah and I would defiantly guest star on the show." Gideon explained as he took a drink of his water.

"Sweet; okay we know you film for hours; what do you like to do in between takes?" Amanda asked as she sat back.

"I like to visit Bridgit on her set; and I like to hang with everyone on our set." Gideon explained once more.

"So Gideon now were gonna talk about you and your character on the show. Are you okay with that?" Amanda asked.

"Defiantly." Gideon said as he did his little cute smile and laugh.

Audience: (Cheers)

"How did you get the role of yourself on Gravity Falls?" Amanda asked as she leaned forward and crossed her legs.

"Well my mom helps at the Disney studio and she thought I should try out and I did!" Gideon explained with a smile.

"That's cool!" Amanda said as Gideon nodded. "Okay you have a lot of upcoming episodes; what was your favorite to film?"

"I can't give too much away; but my favorite one was to film was where my character gets to date Mabel." Gideon answered.

Audience: (Oh...)

"Oh sounds really interesting Gideon." Amanda said as Gideon nodded again. "We're gonna go to the audience okay?"

"Yes; I love the fans!" Gideon stated with excitement.

"Awesome! Little girl in the pink dress; your up!" Amanda yelled as she pointed to someone in the audience.

"Hello Gideon; my name is Dove and I was wondering if you liked Mabel in real life as well?" Dove asked with a smile.

"Well Dove; thanks for being a fan; and to be honest I only see Mabel as a friend." Gideon said with honesty.

"Thank you Dove for your question." Amanda said. "Little boy in the Gideon costume your up!" Amanda yelled as the boy stood.

"Hi Gideon; my name is Joey and I was wondering how you got your hair the color you have it?" Joey asked into the mic.

"It isn't easy Joey; I can tell you that much." Gideon said with a smile.

Audience: (Laughs..)

"But I bleach it and use a lot of hair spray." Gideon explained as Joey sat down.

"Thanks for the question Joey." Amanda said with a smile. "Little girl in the Mabel costume your up!" Amanda yelled.

"Hi Gideon; I think you're really cute; and my name is Samantha; I was wondering if you'd date me?" Samantha asked.

Audience: (Laughs & Aw's...)

"Well Samantha thank you; but really I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment." Gideon explained with a grin.

"Thanks Gideon." Samantha said as she sat down.

"Thank you Samantha for your adorable question." Amanda said with a grin. "Little girl in the red hat your up!" Amanda yelled.

"Gideon I was wondering if you and the twins really got along in real life; and my name is Maggie?" Maggie asked/explained.

"Yes I do get along with Dipper and Mabel really well truthly." Gideon said as he took a sip of water.

"Thanks for your question Maggie!" Amanda stated as she sat back. "Little boy in the Gravity Falls shirt." Amanda said.

"Hello Gideon my name is Austin and I was wondering if you planned to do anything outside of Gravity Falls?" Austin asked.

"Well Austin; I do want to do other projects like a movie or something; but for now I want to focus on the show." Gideon said.

"Thank you Austin for your question!" Amanda exclaimed with a smile. "I am sorry but this is all the time we have!" Amanda added.

Audience: (Aw...)

"Join us next week when we interview Robbie from Gravity Falls!" Amanda said as she faced the camera. "Remember to catch new episodes of Gravity Falls; Fridays at 8/7c. This is Big News in Little Town and I'm your host Amanda Lee!" Amanda yelled.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter six. Robbie is next so if you have any questions for him; feel free to ask!:) Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Robbie V

Gravity Falls: Interviews - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) As normal I own nothing! ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Robbie V.

"Hello and welcome to Big News in Little Town! I'm your host Amanda Lee!" Amanda yelled with happiness.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Today we have yet another guest from Gravity Falls! He's known as one of the teenagers; and he's also known as Wendy's love interest!" Amanda explained. "Please welcome Robbie V.!" Amanda yelled as Robbie came out on stage and hugged Amanda and sat down.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Okay Robbie thank you for being here." Amanda said as she sat down.

"Thank you for having me!" Robbie exclaimed as he waved to the audience.

"We're gonna start with the interview now; are you ready?" Amanda asked as Robbie nodded.

"Yes I am!" Robbie exclaimed as he and Amana let out a small laugh.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Okay we understand you play kind of an enemy for Dipper; tell me what is like to film Gravity Falls?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"Well it's an amazing experience and I love being able to get up every morning and help make another world come to life!" Robbie explained.

"Sounds amazing!" Amanda called. "So tell us what is like to play yourself on the show?" Amanda asked with interest as she sat back in her chair.

"It's really fun because I get to learn an everyday lesson about being a teenager." Robbie explained as he took a sip of his water.

"Fabulous!" Amanda exclaimed with a small laugh.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Okay we understand a lot of weird things go on in the town of Gravity Falls; does your character know anything about these events?" Amanda asked.

"To be honest Robbie doesn't really know about the strange events; he's just a normal punk teenager." Robbie explained with a smile.

"A common question; what is your favorite thing about filming?" Amanda asked as she took a sip of her water this time.

"My favorite thing about filming is the area we film; we film where The Suite Life Series use to film and it's a beautiful area." Robbie explained.

"Sounds fantastic Robbie!" Amanda said with a smile. "Okay we understand everyone has seen different sets in the Disney family; what would be your favorite set you have seen and what show would you want to guest star on if you could?" Amanda asked with interest again.

"Well I have visited all the sets and my favorite set would be the Liv and Maddie set. I love hanging with Joey so much we get along really well." Robbie said.

"So you would guest star in that show?" Amanda asked as Robbie nodded.

"Yes I would do it in a heartbeat if they asked me too." Robbie explained with a smile.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Amazing! We understand you guys film for a long time; what do you like to do between takes?" Amanda asked as she took a sip of water again.

"I love to hang out with Dipper and Mabel; believe it or not but we really get a long and were best friends." Robbie explained with a smile.

"Cool." Amanda said with a smile. "Okay next is you guys have a lot of upcoming episodes; what was your favorite to film?" Amanda asked once again.

"Like everyone else I can't give to much away." Robbie explained with a smile. "But my favorite episode involved a ruler and a pig." Robbie explained.

"Sound interesting." Amanda said with a small laugh. "We're gonna talk about you now; are you okay with that?" Amanda asked with a smile.

Audience: (Cheers)

Girls from Audience: (WE LOVE YOU ROBBIE!)

"Let's do this!" Robbie exclaimed as he and Amanda laughed together; he took a sip of water.

"Okay how did you get the role for yourself in the show?" Amanda asked as with interest.

"Well I know Alex because he's great friends with my parents and he called us one day and was like I have a part for Robbie on my new show." Robbie explained with a smile. "So after we talked about and meet I agreed to take the part an I'm really glad I did." Robbie added.

"Fantastic!" Amanda exclaimed with a smile. "Alright Robbie were gonna take it to the audience; what do you say?" Amanda asked with happiness.

"Sounds awesome!" Robbie exclaimed with a smile as well. "I love our fans!" Robbie exclaimed with happiness.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Okay first up is the little girl in the pink outfit." Amanda said as she pointed to the girl who stood and took a mic.

"Hi Robbie my name is Alex and I was wondering if you and Dipper really got along outside of the show?" Alex asked into the mic.

"Alex to be honest me and Dipper do get along; he's like a little brother to me!" Robbie exclaimed.

Audience: (Cheers & Aw's...)

"Thank you Alex for your questions. Okay little boy in the back in the orange hat; you're up!" Amanda called as the little boy stood up.

"Hello Robbie; I'm a hug fan; my name is Zack and I was wondering if you were really going to have any music out sometime?" Zack asked with wounder.

"Well thank you Zack for being a fan; and yes I want to have music out soon. In fact I'm getting a record deal with Hollywood Records." Robbie said.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Awesome Robbie congrats on that!" Amanda said with a smile. "Thanks Zack for your question and little boy in the Gravity Falls shirt you're up!"

"Hi Robbie my name is Timmy and I was wondering if you and Wendy were really dating one another?" Timmy asked into the mic as he stood.

"Timmy me and Wendy are just friends; but we date in the show; and that brings our friendship closer." Robbie explained with a smile.

"Great answer Robbie!" Amanda stated with a look towards him. "Little girl in the yellow sundress you're up.

"Hello Robbie my name is Kathryn and I wanted to know if you were going to do a crossover with Gravity Falls?" Kathryn asked with a smile.

"A crossover is in plan but we don't know if it will happen; everyone wants to do a crossover with either Austin & Ally or Scooby Doo." Robbie explained.

"That would be cool." Kathryn said with a smile as everyone agreed.

Audience: (Cheers)

"Thank you Kathryn for you awesome question! Okay little boy in the red outfit you're up!" Amanda called again as she took a sip of water.

"Hi Robbie my name is Adam and I was wondering what you did on your free time?" Adam asked into the mic as he stood as well.

"Well Adam I like to hang with the cast; we'll do all kinds of things together; and I like to be with my family." Robbie explained with a smile.

"Thank you Adam for your question and little boy in the middle with the fire man hat on your up!" Amanda stated as she pointed to the boy.

"Hi Robbie my name is Austin and I was wondering if you played video games and what kind?" Austin asked.

"Well Austin I love playing video games I'll always play against the twins and it's really fun." Robbie explained. "We play Call of Duty; Mario Kart; just all those kinds of games and we have a blast." Robbie explained as Austin sat down.

"Thank you Austin for your question." Amanda called with a smile. "I am sad to say we are all out of time." Amanda added as she stood up.

Audience: (Aw...)

"Thanks for watching Big News in Little Town; I'm your host Amanda Lee!" Amanda called. "And don't forget to watch new episodes of Gravity Falls on the Disney Channel Friday's at 8/7c!" Amanda called with a smile as the camera turned off.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter seven and the last chapter. Thanks so much to each and everyone of you who reviewed and read all of this! It means so much to me!:) I'm ending it here beause I wanted to do the main characters the ones we see the most. I know we see Candy and Grenda a lot as well but I just didn't have any ideas for them and I didn't really plan to put them into the interview. So I hope you understand that I mainly did the main character's and I thank each and everyone of you who have read and reviewed this entire story!:) But for this chapter please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**Special Shout Outs**

**1. Alisi Thorndyke - Thanks so much for reading and revewing each chapter. You are an amazing person to all of my GF stories!:)**

**2. Exotos135 - Thanks so much for being a loyal reader to all my GF stories and for being a wounderful friend who I enjoy talking to on here!:)**

**3. TheKawaiifan - Thanks for reading and revewing every chapter it means the word to me keep on ruleing!:)**

**4. TheLSPDragon - Thanks for being a loyal reading and beleiving in my stories your awesome!:)**

**5. GravityFallsChick - Thanks for PM me questions and talking to me I love having new friends on FF and I'm always here for you!:)**

**End of Special Shout Outs**

**I know there are a lot who have reviewed and a lotI didn't shout out but thanks to each and everyone of you who have read and reviwed this interview story it means so much to me!:) Oh and one more thing; go down to the bottom of the page...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**A/N - Gravity Falls shorts will be permiring October 14th!**

**List of episodes**

**1. Candy Monster - Oct. 14th**

**2. Stan's Tattoo - Oct. 14th**

**3. Mailbox - Oct. 15th**

**4. Lefty - Oct. 16th**

**5. Tooth - Oct. 17th**

**6. The Hide Behind - Oct. 18th**

**There you go there's the shorts. Can't wait for them too show! DisneyChannelLover is out peace!**


End file.
